


Oh, You Beautiful Doll

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, Makeup, Roleplay, Shaving, Wigs, doll kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: Something Adam says without thinking inspires Thomas to pursue an idea he can't get out of his head, and much like everything else he does, he fulfills this idea to the best of his ability.





	Oh, You Beautiful Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Gefionne for the advice when I hit a roadblock, Rain for pointing me in the right direction with A+ Girls footage, and all my friends for being my cheerleaders!  
> This is my first time writing sex, and it's entirely self-indulgent, so I sincerely apologize if it's not any good.

Thomas took a deep breath as he pulled himself up onto the bathroom counter and sat down. He’d never done anything like this before, but once the idea entered his head, he couldn’t dismiss it.

It started because he was getting a bit tired of being called a whore. Not that it upset him, but Adam had been growing repetitive in his dirty talk for the past few weeks. It was exciting at first, being simultaneously belittled and praised for being Adam’s “dirty fucking slut,” but the same routine gets boring after hearing it every time they fuck.  
Adam was admittedly trying a different approach to his sexual and romantic endeavors: apparently back in America he’d start out with exclusively the weird roleplay shit and then devolve into cuddly vanilla sex as he developed feelings for his partner. Now that he was with Thomas, he was trying the opposite direction, the one most people took: beginning with pure sappy vanilla and working towards more kinky sessions while still making time for the basic lovey stuff.  
However, this new approach to his love life combined with his acting skills being applied almost exclusively to his work led to an unforeseen issue: noncommittal dirty talk that never did anything interesting.  
“Why don’t you try something a bit nicer tonight?” Thomas asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
Adam looked up from his box of candy-flavored condoms, an expression of confusion clear on his face. “Nicer how?”  
“You call me your whore and your slut so often,” Thomas explained, “not that I don’t enjoy that, but it would be nice to try something new. Kinder names.”  
“Like what?”  
Thomas shrugged. “I don’t know, sappy pet names? Prince, kitten, doll-”  
“Doll, huh?” Adam grinned, attempting to appear roguish but coming across as endearingly goofy. “I like the sound of that. Are you my dolly that I get to play with? My favorite toy?”  
Thomas laughed. “It’s not necessarily a matter of roleplay, but if you like that, maybe I’ll do that.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Adam replied as he rolled a blue candyfloss-flavored condom onto his cock, “but tonight we’re just boyfriends, okay? Maybe next time.”  
That night’s fuck was grand, but the grin on Adam’s face when he called Thomas his dolly, his favorite toy wouldn’t leave Thomas’ mind.

 

He took the electric razor in hand and switched it on, making it buzz. He pulled his legs up onto the counter, lathered on shaving gel, and began shaving from ankle to knee.  
Funnily enough, he never considered himself a very hairy man, his body hair was very fine and pale compared to most men. Shaving it off, however, made him realize exactly how much hair there was and what absolute drudgery it was to remove it all. He would think he was done only to realize he missed a spot, then another spot, and yet another after that.  
After his calves came his thighs, and what a nightmare of contortion that was. He needed to use the mirror to make certain the backs of his thighs were fully shaved before moving on to his upper body.  
He quickly realized his mistake in using the electric razor on his armpits when it yanked the hair out and made him yelp. He switched to a manual razor, which was even more tedious, but he didn’t want to hurt himself again, especially not with his pubic hair.  
Speaking of which, he ordinarily kept things trimmed in his pubic area, but shaving to the skin was new territory. He’d heard of shaving being a sensual experience, but all he felt was awkwardness and vulnerability as he held his legs apart and slid the razor across his balls and down his arse crack. He hoped he wouldn’t itch too terribly much the next day, the gel was supposed to help with that.  
Once he was finally done shaving his entire body to his satisfaction, he quickly showered to remove the last of the gel. Running his hands across his skin was bizarre without any body hair, but it was crucial to the role. He briefly considered that he may be taking this ‘doll’ matter a bit too seriously, but he dismissed the thought. If he didn’t do it to the best of his ability, he may as well not do it at all.  
While under the hot water, he also douched and inserted a buttplug, as it was likely that Adam wouldn’t have the opportunity to prep for bottoming while at work.  
After drying off, he got out the makeup. He did quite a bit of research on what brands and products were cruelty-free and good for his skin while not blowing too much money, and he was satisfied with what he found.  
First came the foundation. He debated the merits of powder versus liquid, but finally decided on a powder. It did its job fairly well, his already quite smooth skin was remarkably uniform in tone after applying, and he deliberately chose a shade lighter than his natural skin tone to amplify the unnatural quality of the look.  
His eyes came next. He brushed a light brown over his lids and filled in his brows with a dark matte powder to make them look painted on. He lined his eyes and drew on lower lashes with black eyeliner and put white eyeliner on his waterline to make his eyes look bigger. He struggled with gluing on the false eyelashes, but one of his favorite characteristics of porcelain dolls was how their eyes open and shut when they’re stood up and laid down, and he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to bat his oversized lashes at Adam like that.  
Blush was easy enough, simply brushing pink powder onto his cheekbones, but he purposefully went a bit overboard with saturation to avoid looking naturally flush-faced.  
He was especially careful applying the pink lipstick, tracing the outline of his lips and not exceeding them. He was rather proud of the shape of his lips and wanted to draw attention to them without exaggerating their size.  
As for his outfit, he hoped it wasn’t too gauche or any sort of turnoff for Adam, but he chose clothing not unlike a little boy’s wardrobe: a button-down pink gingham shirt with short sleeves and soft denim overall shorts with big white buttons for fastening the straps over his shoulders. He decided against wearing gloves for the sake of more skin-to-skin contact, but he wore bright white ankle socks.  
Then came the final step. No doll is complete without a wig.  
He pulled the mesh cap on over his brunette hair, briefly cringed at the shape of his head with his hair flattened down, and lifted the wig he’d purchased from the box. It wasn’t anything terribly exciting, a blond wig in a style not unlike his own hair, but it cost a pretty penny to have one this realistic. It slid onto his head rather easily, and he licked his fingers to slick stray hairs into place.  
Altogether, he looked… cute. When he adopted a placid smile and a glassy stare, he could almost see himself in miniature sitting in his shop’s display window, perhaps posed in a little white chair, ankles crossed and one hand in his lap, the other hand holding a cup of tea just below his chin so his perfectly painted face could be easily seen by window-shoppers. He was a rather beautiful doll, and if he had any less patience, he would have disrobed that moment and taken his cock in hand, corrupting the innocence of the untouched darling that was his reflection.  
Instead, he took his new smart phone, which Adam insisted was necessary for ease of communication even though he only used it to text and make calls, in hand and texted Adam, “I hope you like dolls. There was one in my shop that I thought was perfect for you. You’ll find him on the bed.” He quickly tacked on a subsequent message that read, “He’s handsome and very flexible ;)” for some extra clarification.  
All he had to do now was wait for Adam to return home.

About an hour of idly passing the time went by before he heard Adam open the front door, sling his bag to the ground, and announce, “I’m home!”  
“I’m upstairs in the bedroom!” he called down. “Did you get my text?”  
“Yeah, what’s with the doll? Not to say I’m not touched, but you’ve never brought home a toy for me before.”  
Oh goodness. Was Adam really that dense? “It’s a sex thing, silly, I’m the doll.”  
A moment of silence filled the air before Thomas heard Adam coming up the stairs. If it were anyone else, he’d assume they were stomping from the sound, but this was Adam, a large man, so what sounded like angry stomps were just ordinary steps.  
The door swung open, and Adam gasped. He looked over Thomas’ body before bluntly admitting, “You know, when you said doll, I thought you meant, like, a rag doll.”  
Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m much more precious than that, aren’t I? I’m no ordinary rag doll, I am a priceless porcelain doll to be handled with the utmost care. Do you think you can take proper care of me? I might break if you’re too rough.”  
As he explained, Thomas could see the lightbulb behind Adam’s eyes switch on. “Oh, I do. I’ll be extra careful. I don’t think I should even get on top of you, I might crush you.”  
Adam sat down on the bed next to Thomas as his overlarge hands began unbuttoning the overalls. “Geez, Thomas, where’d you find this stuff?”  
“I found the overalls and the wig online, everything else I picked up in town.” Thomas lifted his butt into the air to better push off the overalls, revealing his white briefs.  
“What, no lingerie? Isn’t that a component of most roleplay?” Adam snapped the waistband with his finger and winked.  
Thomas shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Most lingerie looks itchy to me, and it didn’t seem right to put a doll in sexy underwear.”  
“But I’m about to have sex with you…” Adam raised an eyebrow as he pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside. “And you normally wear boxers anyway.”  
“Boxers looked too bulky under this outfit.”  
“I see.” Adam stood up to pull off his jeans. Once again the sheer intensity of Adam’s physique struck Thomas. He wasn’t particularly sculpted or composed of lean muscle, but by Jove was he big. He’d never met anyone so broad-shouldered in all his life, and when Adam moved, he could tell that man was packing one hell of a body underneath his shirts, which were usually stretched thin across that thick chest.  
Thomas patted the bedside next to him. “You’ve got to lie down if I’m going to get on top of you.” He batted his eyes for effect, feeling the heft of the false lashes on his eyelids.  
Adam collapsed next to Thomas and stretched himself out on the bed, conjuring mental images of a big cat. “Are those false eyelashes?”  
“They are, it’s supposed to look like dolls with weighted eyes that are free to open and close.” Thomas sat up and straddled Adam’s hips, feeling the half-mast erection under his own. “I take it you didn’t prep, so I’ll be riding you if that’s alright.”  
Adam nodded, “Yeah, that’s great.” His hands slid down Thomas’ tummy to his thighs. “Wait… did you shave?”  
Thomas leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Of course I did. Dolls don’t have body hair.”  
“That’s crazy. You’re gonna itch like hell tomorrow.”  
“I’ll be careful.” Thomas pulled down Adam’s boxers and winked before licking up the shaft of Adam’s cock.  
“Whoa! Wait, I thought you were riding me?”  
“I can’t ride a half-hard dick, can I?” Thomas snapped. He took the shaft in hand and gently ran his fingers up and down the length as he took the head in his mouth.  
Adam gagged on whatever words he was about to say, instead descending into formless moans and whispered exclamations of “Yes!” and “More!”  
Once he was satisfied with the stiffness, he slid off his briefs and pulled out the plug. Adam spotted it and groaned, “How fucking long have you had that in you?”  
Thomas shrugged, replying nonchalantly, “I don’t know, about an hour?” as he slowly lowered himself onto Adam’s cock. While it was nowhere the stretch and shock as his first time bottoming for Adam, the circumference still managed to push him to his limits.  
Judging by the deep guttural moan that came echoing up from Adam’s diaphragm, it felt good for him as well.  
“Ohhh, Thomas, get on with it...”  
Thomas grinned. “I don’t think I will. I think I’ll stay right here.” He lightly slapped Adam’s side for emphasis, ignoring the building burn in his thighs from holding himself up.  
“Please…” Adam screwed up his face. “Just move a little, I’m dying.”  
Thomas gently bounced, almost imperceptibly, gasping at the friction within him. “Like that?”  
“Yes!” Adam squeezed Thomas’ thigh. “Please, you’re killing me!”  
He picked up the pace bit by bit, resisting the urge to laugh at Adam’s flushed face and muffled whimpers. Soon he was riding at full strength, his own cock fully erect.  
“You’re so cute, you know that?” Thomas remarked, gasping between each word. “Biting your gorgeous lips like that, it’s absolutely adorable.”  
He began going farther down on Adam’s cock, almost grazing his prostate and drawing lovely moans from Adam’s lips. He braced his arms on Adam’s thighs, taking some of the weight off his own legs.  
When he finally found the proper angle and depth to hit his prostate, he saw stars. The electric shock ran up his spine, and he choked on it.  
He must have paused his motion because Adam grunted and slapped Thomas’ thigh. He looked down from the ceiling to lock eyes with Adam, whose hair was sticking to his forehead and whose lips were hanging open, showing his teeth.  
He gasped out, “Is there a problem?” in an attempt to seem aloof, but they both knew he was just as destroyed as Adam was.  
Adam growled, “Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to do the smart thing and keep hitting your prostate?”  
Thomas caught his breath and resumed the pace, creating a rhythm of bursts of pleasure shooting through his body, all set to his escalating heartbeat.  
The pressure mounting, Thomas threw his head back, and the wig hair rustled around his ears. The sounds of the fibers fascinated him, he adored wearing it.  
As if sensing Thomas’ thoughts, Adam gasped, “Your hair’s so fucking pretty, I’d run my fingers through your hair but I’m afraid I’ll pull it off your head…”  
Spurred by Adam’s words, Thomas began speaking his mind, “I love this hair, it’s gorgeous, I’m so happy you like it, I love being blonde…”  
Adam purred, “I love it, and I’d love to see you in another color, too. You’d make a stunning redhead, and I’d probably die if I ever saw you with long hair. You’re so fucking pretty, Thomas, you’re beautiful.”  
“You know,” Thomas groaned, “I thought about touching myself before you even came home. My reflection was irresistible, it took all the willpower in the world to keep myself from destroying that precious doll in the mirror.”  
“Really?” Adam threw back his head. “I’d like to see that sometime, a sexy thing like you fucking himself to his own reflection.”  
Thomas smiled as he imagined that darling in the mirror but was interrupted by a pang in his arm. “Sit up. I want to kiss you.”  
Adam pushed himself up onto his elbows, and Thomas nearly fell forward as he embraced his partner, pressing their chests together.  
Adam kissed like an animal when he wanted to, nearly devouring Thomas’ face, and Thomas was more than happy to return the energy.  
He breathed against Adam’s lips, “I’m so close, Adam, I can’t take this much more-”  
“Squeeze the base, I don’t care, just keep going!” Adam bucked his hips, nearly knocking Thomas off his groove.  
“Damn it, careful!” Thomas snapped as he held tight to the base of his shaft, mimicking the pressure of a cock ring, or so he assumed, he’d never actually worn one before.  
Adam’s breath hitched, “Oh G- I’m getting close, go faster!”  
Thomas tried to go faster, but he was already going at a pace that he couldn’t comfortably exceed. “Please, ah! I can’t!”  
Adam’s breath hitched, and his eyes went wide. Thomas let go of his cock, and his orgasm wasn’t far behind Adam’s. His spend splattered across Adam’s chest and tummy, and the release sapped the last of his energy as he pulled himself off of Adam’s cock and collapsed next to him.  
They stared up at the ceiling for a moment, catching their breaths, before Adam broke the silence, “You know, I was kind of afraid I wouldn’t like this.”  
Thomas frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“This girl back in New York, she tried to keep doing weird roleplay shit after we got together.” Adam groaned at the memory he dredged up. Thomas knew he wasn’t particularly fond of the people he left behind in America. “She wasn’t nearly as good at it as you, but it was fun at first, it kept me from drinking, you know? But after we actually fell in love, it became a huge fucking drag. She just wasn’t any good at it, it pissed me off.”  
“And what makes me different?” Thomas rolled onto his side to face Adam.  
“Because... it’s you.” Adam pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back on the headboard. “No matter if you’re my doll or my slut or my fucking… extramarital dalliance with another man’s trophy wife-”  
Thomas laughed. “What?”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask. My point is, you’re not pretending to be another person. You’re still being yourself, even if you’re in a wig and makeup and calling yourself a doll. You’re not expecting any sort of character from me, either, you take the reins and enjoy yourself. You’re having fun, you’re… dammit, Thomas, you’re just so much better at this than anyone else, and I really like you.”  
Thomas felt his cheeks grow a bit warm. “I like you too.”  
Adam leaned over and kissed Thomas’ cheek. “It’s not something I do to keep myself from drinking anymore. It’s something I do because I like you.”  
Thomas smiled. “I’m glad I can make you happy.”

“Do you want to maybe wash your face? Not that I don’t like your makeup, but it’s a little more creepy now that we’re not fucking and you’re just lying there.”  
“Yeah, I do feel a bit gross. Care to join me in the shower?”  
“You bet I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested in my much less porny writing about these characters, let me know!


End file.
